Infatuation
by sonofwolf
Summary: Dedicated to the Narnia Christians and AHM wankers alike. Slash, Slingshot/Skywarp. You all know the Aerialbots are hot for Decepticons. This was partially a dare.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, what the hell, ? Sorry if you saw the double first line..._

"I can't believe they left me behind," Slingshot grumbled to himself as he flew back towards the Ark. "Again!"

He supposed he could have kept his mouth shut. But he hadn't.

"They're just jealous."

His frame gave a visible shudder of anger.

"Couldn't stand to be around me…because they know how much better I am…" He muttered it to himself. Even he was beginning to grow tired of his own boasting. He tipped his wings a bit and continued on his way, just wanting to get home and get some recharge. They had been ambushed. He had inevitably screwed up. And then he opened his mouth. It was the same thing, a different day.

They could have at least waited for him.

"Surprise!"

Something slammed him from above, from out of nowhere. His engines sputtered in response, and felt himself being shoved towards the Earth. He transformed, no small feat while being forced to fall, and pulled himself from under the chassis of Skywarp.

The purple and black seeker continued flying downwards for a bit until he realized that he no longer had the Aerialbot pinned. He looked up at Slingshot, who could only look on confused.

The seeker had appeared out of nowhere…to surprise him?

This was confusing.

Skywarp grinned up at him and then began soaring right back up at him again…and then disappeared.

Slingshot gripped his rifle a second too late. Skywarp was behind him, gripping him by his rocket, his thrusters off, so that Slingshot suddenly had to support both their weight. "What the…get off me, Decepticon!" They began a descent towards Earth. "I can't hold us up!"

Skywarp dodged as Slingshot tried to smack at him, and laughed when the Aerialbot even tried to shoot at him. He fired his thrusters, keeping them both in the air. "This is fun. You Autobots sure have a stick up the aft, you know that?"

Slingshot grumbled and ceased his efforts. "Is that all you attacked me for? To make fun of me?"

"No."

"Then what do you want?"

"Just to talk."

"Talk?!" Slingshot squirmed again. "Isn't Megatron going to be pissed that you want to talk to an Autobot?"

He could feel Skywarp shrug, and tried to look at him over his shoulder. "I teleported during battle, and…well, when I came back, they were all gone. I saw _you_ and figured you looked bored. I think you were talking to yourself. Anyway, why'd they leave you?"

"The…well…because," Slingshot frowned. "Because they are jealous!"

"Jealous?" Skywarp peered over his shoulder at him, startling him.

"Well…yes. They're afraid of how much better I am…and it bugs them. So they left."

"Are you serious?"

Slingshot frowned. "Well, yeah!"

"That's not right."

Slingshot's frown deepened. "Are you sure there isn't something you want? I mean…I could be home by now."

"Do you think TC and Screamer could be jealous of me?"

"What?"

"I mean if they're jealous of you, and left you behind, then maybe the others are jealous of me, and that is why they left me behind."

Slingshot was about to make a comment about how he severely doubted anyone was jealous of Skywarp, but held it back. "I don't know, I don't really get to converse with you guys. I mean…Starscream's kind of a dick…"

"A duck?"

"No…nevermind. It's a human term."

"What's it mean?"

"He's a jerk. A big one. You know what a jerk is, right? You guys have been on Earth longer than I have, and you don't know human slang?"

Skywarp frowned, and Slingshot swore he could hear the gears turning in Skywarp's head. Suddenly Skywarp grinned and gave a laugh. "That's a good one."

"You get it now?"

"You guys really do think he's hot, don't you?"

"What?!"

"I mean, a dick is a human sexual servo, kinda…"

"That's not what I meant!"

"…and generally they seem well liked, at least, on the human internet…"

Slingshot squirmed. "Skywarp, I really don't want to think about humans and their…parts!"

"…and not to mention you Aerialbots went all, 'Oh Decepticons, we love you!' on us a while back," Skywarp grinned and clinged to Slingshot tighter. "It sure does explain a lot."

"You're connecting all the wrong dots, Skywarp. Let me go…!" Slingshot twisted and transformed, shooting off in midair, leaving Skywarp behind. He cursed when he heard the jet's engines coming up behind him fast. He couldn't outfly a Seeker.

But he could outmaneuver him.

He turned, and the Seeker shot past him.

And then was in front of him.

Cursing again, Slingshot bolted out of the way and transformed. "Just go home, Skywarp!" He raised his rifle. "Don't make me shoot you!"

Skywarp smirked. "I don't think you will shoot me."

Slingshot scowled and fired a weak shot. It passed by the Seeker, but not without singing his wing. The Seeker gave a yelp and looked at him incredulously. "You shot me!"

"I told you I would!"

"No, you said, 'Don't make me shoot you', not, 'I'm gonna shoot you!'"

"So what are you going to do about it?" Slingshot raised the rifle again.

Skywarp scowled and fired his own blasters.


	2. Chapter 2

When Slingshot powered up his visor, he was staring up at a twilight sky…and Skywarp peering down at him. He flinched and sat up, moving away. "What the hell?"

"You crashed," Skywarp pointed to a hunk of fuselage that lay crumpled in a pile not far off. "I don't think you're going to be able to fly home."

Slingshot stared at the remains of his rocket and then glared at Skywarp. "Thanks a _lot_, Skywarp! Why couldn't you just leave me alone? Go home!"

"I figured I should stay here until you woke up," Skywarp shrugged. "Your distress beacon is shot too."

Slingshot looked around for his rifle, only to spy it lying twisted and broken some feet away. Growling in anger, he grabbed up a handful of grass from under him and threw it at the Seeker, livid. Skywarp watched the grass flutter to the ground harmlessly. "You…idiot!"

"What, you were the one who shot me first."

Slingshot sprang forward, somehow managing to find his footing and launched himself at the Seeker. The two rolled, grass flinging through the air, until the momentum of the attack ran out and Slingshot began slamming his fist into Skywarp, who did his best to block the attack. The Aerialbot grabbed a hold of one of the blasters, intent on ripping it off. "Hey!" Skywarp kicked at him. "Those are attached!"

"So was my fuselage!" Slingshot gave up, as the blasters didn't seem to want to come off. He stood and delivered Skywarp a kick to the side. "How the hell am I supposed to get home now, huh? No one can hear me! No one knows where I am!"

Skywarp sat up and watched the Aerialbot fume. He shrugged. "You can come back with me."

"Oh, yeah! Let's go back to the Decepticons! Where I'll be locked up and held for ransom that, if paid, you'd kill me anyway!"

Skywarp thought on this and gave a nod. "You have a point." He shrugged. "We could stay here, until they figure out you're missing and come looking."

"I don't need you to stay here."

"Sure you do. If someone else comes along, like Screamer, and sees you, he'd kill you. I could at least say you have intel and make sure he took you alive."

"Thanks, but I'll take my chances."

"I mean your weapon is destroyed, you can't fly…who knows what's out here."

Slingshot froze. He frowned. "There ain't nothin' out there that could harm us."

"There could be. I mean…TC showed me what an elephant was, once. There could be some of those out there. They're ruthless, and have huge teeth…"

"I thought they only lived in the wild?"

Skywarp looked around. They were in a forested area. Crickets chirped, and the grass underneath was damp. There were no signs of human life. "Isn't this the wild?"

Slingshot hunkered down, suddenly hyperaware of the world about him. The place was only growing darker, and…he paused when he saw the grin on Skywarp's face. "What?"

"Elephants live in Africa. This is the American West Coast." He tried to conceal a laugh, but it escaped him in a mechanical whine.

Slingshot's expression fell. "And you wonder why you got left behind…" He stood and glowered down at the laughing Decepticon. "You know what? Forget it. I've got better things to do than waste my time hanging around you."

Skywarp grinned up at him. "Aww, c'mon. It was just a joke. Besides…you're kinda cute when you're angry."

Slingshot stuttered, then turned and began walking away. He heard Skywarp get up and hurry to catch up with him. "Go away, Skywarp." Skywarp tried to grab his arm, but he shrugged him off. "Leave me alone!"

Skywarp stopped, allowing the Aerialbot to stomp off by himself. Slingshot grumbled until he heard the Seeker. "Well, don't leave _me_ here…"

Slingshot turned and looked at the Seeker. His wing was damaged from his shot, and he showed signs of damage as if he too had crashed. "What happened now?"

"Well I couldn't just let you crash…I mean, we weren't even in battle."

"Do you know how absurd that sounds?" Slingshot stomped his way back towards Skywarp. "You _saved_ me? An Aerialbot? An _Autobot_?"

"Hey, you were the ones who said you'd be better off without the Autobots. I mean, who else can you relate to? Powerglide? Cosmos?" Skywarp smirked. "You deserve better than that."

Slingshot frowned and tried to hide his confusion at the compliment. "Well, yes, of course we do."

"I mean, I don't know what it's like to have a bunch of brothers, but I get sick of TC and Screamer hangin' out all the time. Who else can you talk to?" Skywarp tilted his head to the side. "I bet none of you guys have even interfaced with anyone…"

"That's none of your business."

"Why not? You act like its some taboo thing. Everyone interfaces. Even the mighty Optimus Prime interfaces."

"He's got Elita-One."

"He still interfaces."

"I don't wanna think about that!"

"You really haven't interfaced, have you?"

"Like I said…"

"Lighten up, Slingshot. Stick. In aft." Skywarp made a pulling down motion with his hand. "Or would you rather discuss this with Screamer?"

Slingshot shook his head furiously. "No, I wouldn't."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Skywarp smirked knowingly. "You _are_ hot for Screamer."

Slingshot fidgeted.

"You know, we are both the same model."

Slingshot let his optics wander for a split second. This was true.

"And it's not like there's anyone around…"

"Are you propositioning me?"

"No, I'm asking you to interface with me."

The Aerialbot didn't know whether to protest or explain the stupidity of that statement. He fumbled for the right words, knowing in the back of his processor that Skywarp was deliberately trying to flatter him

"Well…"

Skywarp grinned, grabbed his arm, and pulled him in close for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Slingshot tried to push the seeker away, but Skywarp had him firmly by the arm. _This is wrong. Oh man, this is wrong_. The Aerialbot tried his best to disconnect himself from the flare of heat surging through his internals. It was only when a warning flashed in his vision that he turned his head away to break the kiss.

Skywarp watched as the Aerialbot floundered for a bit. "Don't tell me you got a warning just from a kiss?"

He received a glare for the comment, which only caused him to laugh.

"I think that means you enjoyed it."

"Shut it, Skywarp."

Skywarp shrugged and pulled him close again. This time Slingshot turned his face away, only to have Skywarp's lips land on his neck. "What the…what don't you understand about no, Skywarp?!" He flinched when Skywarp's metal tongue snaked between neck cables and his hand trailed up his side. "Ahh-ha, don't!"

The Seeker didn't stop, keeping one hand holding Slingshot's right arm secure and the other trailing down the Aerialbot's torso. He mumbled against Slingshot's neck. "Did they even build an interface port on you?"

"Yes, but, I ain't telling you…"

_Click!_

"…where it is…" Slingshot looked down as Skywarp flicked open a panel on his abdomen and touched the interface port and cable beyond. Flickers of sharp tingling sensation flew through him. "Whoa…"

"Sit down," Skywarp knelt, pulling Slingshot along with him. The Aerialbot obliged, still shocked from the new sensory information, nearly falling on the Seeker, as he had taken that exact moment to pull Slingshot's cable from him and plug it into his own port.

"Ooooh wow!" Slingshot shuddered as he felt Skywarp's consciousness invade his own. Tingles of residual sensory information looped through him. "Holy crap!"

Skywarp smirked with amusement and leaned forward, his optics casting a red glow on Slingshot's visor. "I ain't done yet."

He kissed the Aerialbot and snapped his own cable in Slingshot's port simultaneously. The connection completed, creating a seemingly never ending loop of information. Slingshot gasped at the sensation, Skywarp forgotten, and he found himself pulled into the seeker's lap and felt every kiss placed upon his chassis tenfold.

Skywarp snickered, amused by Slingshot's discovery of all these new sensations. If it was anything like his first time interfacing with the sole intent of causing a pleasured overload, then the Aerialbot would be lost and overwhelmed with the data. When Slingshot did nothing but lean his head against Skywarp's shoulder and shudder with every touch, his arms lax and his hands curled against him, he figured that he was right.

Slingshot's exhilaration looped through him, reminding him of what it was like the first time, when cheap thrills weren't so easy. He tilted Slingshot's chin up and kissed him; this time Slingshot kissed back, a moan on his lips and his fingers making a staggered path up Skywarp's torso. Skywarp allowed the unsure touches, mildly amused, until Slingshot's fingers curved down his back to his wing joints.

They both gasped at the sudden explosion of pleasure that jolted through them. Skywarp was about to ask Slingshot to continue when he felt the beginning of Slingshot's overload echo through him. Smirking, he kissed him on the neck again, trailing his tongue up the cables and allowing his hands to roam the Autobot's chassis, knowing it didn't matter where he touched as the result was all the same.

He watched the Aerialbot overload, his frame shuddering and his face a mixture of pleasure and slight fright at the experience before the connection cut entirely, as Slingshot had gone offline.

……………

"Welcome back."

Slingshot stared up at the night sky. The stars looked down, waiting.

"Is it always like that?"

"The first time is always the best. Well…not always. But it sure sticks with you."

Slingshot turned his head to see Skywarp lying on his back next to him, looking up at the stars as well. "You sure you ain't gonna try and kill me?"

"I'm sure," Skywarp grinned at him. "You weren't half bad, for someone who hasn't even been online for a vorn."

Slingshot frowned. He looked down at his abdomen and saw he was still connected to the seeker. He disconnected Skywarp's cable and set to putting his own away. "That was insane. I can't believe I just did that…and with you!"

"You didn't exactly put up a fight."

The Aerialbot frowned. This was true. "So now what?"

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Are we friends? What?"

Skywarp snickered. "You're still an Autobot. I'm still a Decepticon. I really hope you don't go falling in love over this."

"Well, no, I don't think so…"

"Good," Skywarp sat up and climbed to his thrusters. "I gotta go anyway."

Slingshot sat up. "Go? I thought you couldn't fly."

"I never said that," Skywarp grinned.

"You…tricked me?"

"I _am_ a Decepticon," Skywarp's grin turned wicked. "Besides, getting an Aerialbot _and_ finding a way to keep Superion from functioning, in one move…"

Slingshot glowered, his tone deadpanned. "What?"

"I figured that next time there's a battle, if Superion was too freaked because a part of him shagged a 'Con, then maybe you guys wouldn't pose so much of a threat…"

"You…bastard!" Slingshot stood and made to attack the Decepticon, but Skywarp had already taken off, leaving Slingshot and laughter behind him.

……

"There he is," Ratchet said as they spotted a figure walking up the road, silhouetted by the rising sun. They quickened their pace as they drove towards the figure. "Is he…dragging a part of his chassis?"

"Those idiot Aerialbots," Ironhide grumbled. "Leavin' a soldier on the field…I really hope Prime lets them sit in the brig for a long while for this."

Slingshot came to a halt as the two vans pulled up. He dropped the disconnected bits of his fuselage and waited as they transformed. Ratchet frowned as he took in the damage to Slingshot's chassis. "What in the pit happened to you?"

"Skywarp, and no, I don't wanna talk about it," Slingshot ignored Ironhide's slightly amused expression and waited as the red van transformed. He shoved the broken bits in the red van, and then climbed inside the white when he had transformed.

"Don't worry, Slingshot, the other Aerialbots have been punished for leaving you behind," Ratchet said. "You never leave a fellow Autobot on the field. I guess they've done this before, too."

Slingshot said nothing while within the cramped area, as that was the least of his worries. He listened as Ironhide radioed the Ark to call off the search.

As they rolled up to the entrance of the Ark, Slingshot frowned, his mind made up. "I gotta go to the brig first, Ratchet. There's something I gotta tell Silverbolt…"


End file.
